Vertige
by Nekoyo
Summary: Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas le sport (ni qu'il l'aimait d'ailleurs), mais devoir jouer au chimpanzé alors qu'il avait le vertige ne l'enchantait guère. Cependant, si le professeur se trouvait être un beau blond... NaruSasu / UA


**Auteure :** Nekoyo (donc moi 8D)

 **Titre :** Vertige

 **Rating :** K+

 **Couple :** NaruSasu (évidemment !)

 **Disclamer :** Les persos de cette histoire appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

 **Ps :** Désolée pour les fautes d'ortho et tout ! J'me suis relue, mais j'ai un peu la tête dans le troufion, donc... x)

 **Pps :** Ce texte est écrit au point de vue interne (1ere personne du sing, pour ceux qui savaient pas ! u.u), mais les phrases en italiques sont les pensées du narrateur, qui est... je vous laisse le deviner (son prénom commence par un "S" et il y a le mot "uke" à l'intérieur ! Si vous ne comprenez pas avec ça ! U.U). Donc le narrateur parle tout au long de l'histoire (logique), même si certains (beaucoup) passage sont ses vraies pensées ! Vous pigez ? '-' Au pire, vous verrez bien ! x)

 **Ppps (Ô.õ") :** Ce OS a été demandé par _**ma Twin-Sister**_ , j'ai nommé _**Eternity-neko**_ ! Tu sais que c'était pas facile à écrire ?! TxT

 **Pppps (Oxo") :** Cette histoire était assez compliquée à écrire. Je veux dire par là que vu le contexte de l'histoire, faire ça en un OS et pas en plusieurs chapitres était assez éprouvant. Ça me donne aussi l'impression de tout précipiter, donc désolée si c'est le cas !

 **Bwef, bwef ! Bonne lecture ! x3**

* * *

 **Vertige**

* * *

 _Jésus, Marie, Joseph. Oh, mon doux Seigneur..._

 _Je vais mourir._

 _Maman, je suis désolé : tu n'auras pas une jolie belle-fille, ni de beaux petits-enfants. Papa, je sais que tu aurais voulu avoir un fils plus musclé, plus robuste, plus grand, plus... mec. Mais tu t'es retrouvé avec un mioche minuscule et aussi rachitique qu'un cure-dents. Itachi, mon cher frère, je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime, dur à croire hein -même moi, j'ai du mal à la concevoir. Je t'aime malgré toutes les crasses que tu m'as faites... à savoir : me mettre des asticots dans mon slip rouge quand j'avais six ans -la honte avec ce bout de tissus, quand j'y repense...- ; m'avoir habiller en petite fille pour satisfaire les désirs pervers de tes potes pédophiles -j'en garde de sérieux traumatismes- ; avoir cacher tes magasines pornos dans ma chambre -j'ai encore les oreilles qui sifflent depuis la gueulante qu'a poussé maman en les découvrant...- ; avoir versé de la teinture jaune poussin dans mon shampoing -mais j'ai toujours penser que la coupe au bol t'irait à ravir. C'est surprenant de voir à quel point une simple coupe de cheveux peut changer l'image d'une personne- ; avoir mis, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, du laxatif dans mon bol de céréales -les chiottes doivent encore s'en souvenir, tiens- et tant d'autres choses gentilles et émouvantes à en chialer..._

 _Connard, va crever en Enfer. Mais je t'aime, quand même, hein ?_

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasuke ?

 _Mes dernières prières, pourquoi ?_

– C'est pas en restant planté là, que tu vas avancer.

 _Ça, je le sais bien, tiens !_

– Ne sois pas autant tendu : tu vas te fatigué pour rien, détends-toi.

 _Oh. Professeur, faites attention à ce que vous dites, on peut vite se méprendre sur le sens de ce genre de phrase... Surtout avec une voix sexy comme la vôtre et votre corps de rêve. Ouais, bon, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, ou sinon, il y aura une zone plus intime de mon corps qui sera « tendue »._

 _Ah oui, au fait, papa, maman, je suis gay. Désolé, je sais que je vous déçois... Mais, m'mam, tu pourras toujours chouchouter les enfants d'Itachi, et p'pa... ben, t'as plus qu'à prier qu'Itachi reste « viril » !_

– Eh, tu m'écoutes?

 _Je t'entends, nuance. J'entends le beau son de ta voix. Douce, mais grave. Railleuse et taquine, mais pas mauvaise. Une voix putain de sexy !_

– J'en déduis que non...

 _Bon, c'est pas tout de parler beau gosse et de faire mes prières, mais je commence à avoir les bras qui tirent..._

– Sasuke ?

 _Je sursaute : une main me touche le dos, alors que le visage de Naruto-senseï apparaît au coin de mon œil droit_.

– Oui, monsieur ? demandais-je innocemment en tournant rigidement ma tête vers lui.

– Ah ! Enfin une réaction ! Je te demandais juste ce que tu faisais.

 _Je fais un test de résistance, ça ce voit pas ? Ça doit au moins faire quinze bonnes minutes que je suis accroché à ces prises... Je mérite bien une récompense, non ?_

 _Je pense que je vais garder ça pour moi, il vaut mieux._

– Encore dans les nuages ?

Son rire me tira de mes pensées me faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois.

 _Il veut que je meure, c'est ça ? Si je lâche : je meure ; si mon cœur lâche : je meure aussi ; si je le regarde : je meu-... non, je bave._

 _Bon, je pense que vais arrêter de lui répondre par le silence, parce que même s'il est d'une patience hors norme, je pense qu'il a tout de même ses limites._

– Je juste le vertige, en fait, dis-je d'une voix tremblante, sachant que le vide était juste sous moi.

– Le... vertige ? À cette hauteur ?

 _Ouais, bon ça va, je sais que mes pieds sont sur les prises les plus proches du sol, pas besoin de se moquer !_

– Ben, ouais, c'est pas de ma faute... lui répondis-je le rouge au joue en me détournant.

– Ça, je le sais bien, fit-il en me caressant les dos pour me réconforter.

 _Plus rouge que moi, je pense que ça n'existe pas. Pfiou, je vais mourir, mais pas de la manière dont je pensais._

– Écoute Sasuke, si tu veux tu peux prendre la voie la plus facile, avec les prises bleues.

 _Je secoue vivement la tête. Je ne peux pas, rien que l'idée de lever les yeux vers le plafond me terrifie, donc non !_

– Tu pourras même mettre tes pieds sur les autres voies pour que ce soit plus facile ! insista Naruto-senseï en voyant ma tête bouger dans la négation.

– Je peux pas...

– Tu as même Suigetsu pour t'assurer. Ça ne te rassure toujours pas ?

Je lui fis les gros yeux et lui désignai Suigetsu d'un petit mouvement de tête.

 _Est-il sourd, ou fait-il semblant de ne pas entendre l'autre crétin s'esclaffer avec d'autres personnes ? Est-il également aveugle ? La corde qui est sensée sauver ma vie en cas de chute est molle, signe que l'autre mollusque ne m'assure pas correctement ! Ah, il est beau mon assureur !_

Naruto, remarquant enfin les gourdes de mon ami, fronça les sourcils.

– Sasuke, descend.

En voyant le visage plus qu'énervé de Naruto-senseï je fis ce qu'il me demandait heureux de pouvoir retrouver la terre ferme -tout du moins, le gros tapis sur la terre ferme.

– Hey, Suigetsu !

Ce dernier arrêta de rire et regarda notre professeur.

– Tu as cinq points en moins sur ta note. Et encore, je suis gentil.

– Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi ? Eh bien, n'est-ce pas évident ? Ce n'est pas toi qui discutais tranquillement pendant que Sasuke essayait de grimper ? Je me doute bien que tu es au courant qu'il a le vertige, alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas aidé ? Mais le pire, c'est que tu ne l'a pas assuré correctement. Imagine qu'il ait réussi à monter, mais qu'il soit tombé en dérapant ? Tu l'imagine, ça ?!

Mon ami baissa la tête, conscient de la grosse boulette qu'il venait de faire.

Naruto-senseï poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers lui.

– Enlève ton baudrier et passe-le-moi.

Suigetsu obtempéra et notre professeur se retrouva équipé. Il s'avança vers moi et mit une main sur mon épaule.

– Est-ce que ça te rassurerait que je t'assure moi-même ?

Je me sentis rougir une nouvelle fois sous ses yeux scrutateur en quête de réponse.

– Et on fait comme je t'ai dit : tu prends la voie la plus facile et tu poses tes pieds où tu veux. Je ne te demande pas d'aller jusqu'en haut, mais au moins à la moitié. Il faut que je te mette une note, bien sûr, mais ça serait bien que tu surmonte aussi un peu ta peur du vide, tu comprends ?

Sa voix douce et son regard tout aussi poignant brisèrent mes dernières barrières.

– D'a... d'accord.

– Super ! s'exclama-t-il dans un immense sourire.

 _Oui, super... Je regrette déjà ma décision..._

* * *

 _La voie bleue, qu'il a dit._

Mes mains agrippèrent toutes les deux une prise de cette fameuse couleur et je me hissai en poussant sur mes pieds.

 _My God ! J'ai peur !_

– C'est bien, Sasuke, continue ! me hurla le blond depuis son poste d'assureur.

 _Continue, continue ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir, moi ! C'est vrai que j'aurais une belle vue... Bref !_

Je me remis à grimper, les membres tremblants.

– Tu y es presque, Sasuke ! Attrape juste la grosse prise en face de toi et laisse-toi tomber !

Je réussis attraper la prise. Par contre, me laisser tomber, c'était tout bonnement impossible, je ne voulais pas mourir !

– Laisse-toi tomber ! Je t'assure ! Regarde comment la corde est tendue !

 _Pour être tendue, elle est tendue, je la sens qui tire sur mon baudrier. Et même si ça me rassure, je ne peux pas me jeter dans le vide, c'est impossible !_

 _D'ailleurs, c'est haut là où je suis ?_

Mes yeux se baissèrent mais je les fermai aussitôt.

 _Oui, c'est haut, très haut même._

– Allez, Sasuke ! Tu n'as plus qu'à faire ça et je ne t'embêterai plus, promis !

Je lui lançai un regard terrifié. Il me sourit doucement, tira sur la corde et leva le pouce en l'air pour me montrer que je ne risquais rien.

 _Monsieur le blond sexy, si je meure le crâne explosé, vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience._

Mes mains lâchèrent les prises à contre cœur et je me laissai tomber. Mes yeux se fermèrent avec force tendis que je me sentis chuter.

Chute qui ne dura même pas une seconde.

Je rouvris mes yeux, stupéfait, alors que je sentais mon corps descendre avec douceur. Celui-ci se stabilisa et je pus mettre mes pieds sur le tapis.

– Bravo, Sasuke ! Tu peux être fier de toi !

Des applaudissement retentirent, et c'est à ce moment-là que je m'aperçus des regards scrutateurs de mes camarades de classe.

 _Putain de peau trop blanche !_

J'enlevai fébrilement mon équipement. J'étais tendu, et je tremblais de tous mes membres.

Le professeur regarda sa montre et écarquilla les yeux.

– Allez vous changer ! Dépêchez-vous, ou vous allez être en retard ! Je vous donnerez vos notes la semaines prochaines. A bientôt !

Les élèves partirent en courant, ne souhaitant pas subir les foudres de leur professeur de mathématiques.

Le blond s'approcha de moi, alors que je finissais d'enlever mes chaussons d'escalade.

– Ça va Sasuke ?

– Ou-Ouais.

Je me relevai et fis un pas, mais mes jambes cotonneuses tremblaient tellement qu'elles cédèrent sous mon poids.

Mes paupières s'abaissèrent automatiquement alors que je partais en avant, mais mon visage rencontra autre chose que le sol.

– Sasuke ?

Je levai la tête vers le haut pour voir mon professeur de sport me regarder avec inquiétude. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que mon visage s'était écrasé sur son torse et que je remarquai ses deux bras entourer fermement mon dos pour me maintenir debout.

– T'es tout rouge, ria-t-il.

Mes joues colorées se gonflèrent alors que je détournais la tête, boudeur.

 _Tch. Il a beau être adulte, il a des attitudes de un gamin !_

– Et tu boudes ? T'es vraiment un gamin ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

 _Et c'est lui qui dit ça ?! Non mais je rêve !_

Décidé à lui fermer son caquet, je relevai une nouvelle fois le visage vers lui, mais les paroles acerbes que je m'apprêtai à lui cracher restèrent bloquées dans ma gorge.

Ses yeux, ses putains de beaux yeux me regardaient comme si j'étais leur prunelle. La douceur qui y régnait était telle, que mon cœur rata une poignée de battement.

Hypnotisé par ces orbes céruléennes fascinantes, je ne me rendis pas compte que mes pieds se levaient sur leur pointe et que je me penchais en avant.

C'est les touché de mes lèvres sur celles de l'homme en face de moi, qui me réveilla de ma douce torpeur.

– O-Oh ! Déso... Désolé ! Je sais pas ce que m'a pris ! Je suis vraiment déso-

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

 _Naruto Uzumaki, mon prof de sport, et aussi l'homme de ma vie -un détail qu'il ne faut_ surtout _pas oublier-, est en train de m'embrasser_.

Il mordilla mes lèvres, me demandant silencieusement d'ouvrir ma bouche, ce que je fis sans hésiter. Mes mains remontèrent dans ses cheveux, les fourrageant plus qu'ils ne les étaient déjà, tendis qu'il enlevait ses bras de sur mon dos pour poser ses mains sur mes hanches, me plaquant contre lui. Son baisser me faisait tourner la tête.

J'avais littéralement le _vertige_.

Et ses caresses ne m'aidèrent pas non plus -bien au contraire- à stopper le petit gémissement qui m'échappa.

Il s'écarta, un sourire en coin trônant fièrement sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

Il se pencha vers moi en frôlant mes joues rougies et me glissa dans le creux de l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime.

 _Jésus, Marie, Joseph. Oh, mon doux Seigneur..._

 _Je vais mourir._

* * *

Je me suis aidée de mon "expérience" pour les réactions de Sasuke quand il est sur le mur d'escalade et quand il en descend... Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis terrorisée sur un mur, ni a quel point je tremble quand je suis dessus et quand je me retrouve sur la terre ferme après mon ascension ! X.x Parfois il faut même me tenir pour ne pas que je me casse la gueule en marchant ! xD Je rigole, mais c'est vraiment pas marrant ! x

Bref ! J'espère que ma petite histoire vous aura plue !


End file.
